


Flower Crowns

by milopottz



Series: 2p Usuk oneshots [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P Female England - Freeform, 2P Hetalia, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Fan Comics, Flower Crowns, The Secret Garden - Freeform, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milopottz/pseuds/milopottz
Summary: A fan-comic I drew for Day 3 of usukweek
Relationships: 2P America/2P Female England
Series: 2p Usuk oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically an au I made called “The Beast in the Secret Garden” where Allen was a human prince who was cursed into a rotting monster and Olivia is an elf girl who found a passageway to his castle in her backyard.
> 
> The girl Allen remembered is another version of 2p nyo england I made named Rosa. 
> 
> I’m currently making a fic about this, so for now, this is all I have.


End file.
